Three simple words Iloveyou
by Kawaii koinu 101
Summary: Inyuaha loves seshomoru and vice versa sweet yaoi story yes there is sex in the first chapter inucest sesshy admits his love for inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:ok I don't inyuasha wish I did but I don't enjoy 11.11.12 find me on twitter the_catcoller

As inyuasha removed his fire rat robes and under shirt he grumbled

"stupid kagome treats me like shit." he then waded in

and putting his back against a large boulder he slowly sunk in eyes closed he soon lost all worries.

As sesshomoru wandered through the forest on his own he found himself thinking of his little brother images of him deep throating inyuasha's dick while inuyasha squealed and begged him for more. Another wear sesshomoru has his tail moko-moko around inyuasha his silver star like hair splayed out while sesshomoru nips at inyuasha's neck while thrusting inside him deeply.

Sesshomoru try's to put the pictures out his head and let's out a soft moan

Suddenly he stops walking as he smells inuyashas warm comforting scent. He also then hears the soft bubbling of a hot spring he chuckles whle thinking of a devieus seductive plan. He starts off towards the hot spring.

As inuyasha sat at the hotspring he was half asleep drifting in and out of slumber he barely noticed a naked sesshomoru silently slip in to the water and head towards inuyasha. Inuyasha woke at a jolt as a warm thick fluffy tentacle wrapped him up like a furry cocoon inuyasha tried to struggle but found it no use the tentacle had him tightly he got scared he couldn't see but then inuyasha took a deep sniff of the tentacle. He knew that scent he hated it (but secretly loved it) it was...sesshomoru.

Sesshomoru then walks up with inuyasha in his tail to a soft grassy bit next to the spring and slowley unwraps his tail from inuyasha while gently laying inuyasha on his back. As the last bit of his tail unwraps from him he quickly straddles inuyasha's waist with his legs and holds his wrists on either side on his head he looks like a sweet scared angel and what seshomoru was about to do to him was what got this angel kicked out of heaven

Inuyasha was scared he couldn't move with sesshomoru ontop of him. He could smell his older brothers arousel so it was obvious of his intentions he would just relive him self inside of inuyasha and then say he was a disgrace to the family and a dirty hanyou and would just leave inuyasha with a breaking heart. He wanted this but not like this silent tears ran down his face and he whispered "not like this." amazingly sesshomoru heared this he had been licking and nibbling inuyasha's neck at the time looked up to see inuyasha's big puppy dog eyes open in fright and fear releasing a slow stream of steady tears. He had heard inuyasha did inuyasha want this but why did he say that a little voice inside sesshomoru's head went "on my god...you fucking idiot inuyasha thinks your using him when he wants to feel loved honestly stupid idiot." Seshomoru was almost shocked at thoose words inuyasha wanted to feel...loved,why he always attacked seshomoru when ever he saw him. It all made sense now inuyasha had killed demons even stronger than seshomoru like the dragon who had killed his father inuyasha destroyed but every fight they ever had sesshomoru never got killed inuyasha loved him.

Inuyasha was shocked as sesshomoru released his wrists but Before inuyasha could say or do anything sesshomoru had his lips pressed against inuyasha's for a deep passionate kiss he sucked on inuyasha's bottom lip asking for an entrance he slowley opened his mouth to have sesshomoru's unusually long tounge gently explore every inch of has cavern sessomoru let out a moan in pleasure he thought inuyasha would taste good but not like this the worlds most delectable fruit would've tasted rotten compared to this is mouth was sweet like strawberrys but also had tinged of honey and vanillia here and there. Feeling inuyasha relax beneath him he got on his knees pulling inuyasha up with him he pulled inuyasha's legs around his waist and inuyasha put his arms around sesshomuro's neck they pulled back from the kiss and sesshomuro with one hand stroked the old tears away off inyuasha's cheek while the other ran his Fingers through inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha pushed his forehead against sesshomuro's he whisperd "oh sesh iii.." sesshomuro cut in "shh little one my little yasha,i love you." shocked at these words inuyasha pulled back off sesshomuro's forehead and looked deep into his eyes he gasped his eyes were full of love those golden orbs were staring deep into his he wasn't using him he actually loved him.

When sesshomuro felt inuyasha pull back from his

fore head he got worried had he said something then looking into inuyasha's eyes he was shocked They were spilling tears he asked what was wrong but episode looking

further into them. They weren't crying tears of sadness but joy he

was smiling they both were. inuyasha's eyes were spilling out the love he couldn't hold anymore over brimming with trust and love he whispered "I love you so much...I've waited so long to here you say that.

Pulling inuyasha up higher he started to suck and nip at inyuasha's neck. Hearing him moan with pleasure sesshomuro started trailing down further and placing inuyasha on the ground again he started to lap at his nipples before

taking the whole right one in his mouth

sucking it to a pebble while tweaking the other with his hand he could feel inuyasha's member growing hard against his semi hardness releasing

the captive nipple hi made a trace of kisses leading down from the

nipple to the waist line stopped there he made the kisses longer. Slowly going down to inuyashas Dick he did a quick lap at the top of the shaft

Inuyasha moaned from the pleasure he took a deep breath before taking inuyasha whole in his mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't belive it his brother lord of the west known for a cold heart was sucking his dick he couldn't help him self moaning from

the intense pleasure while sesshomuro had him whole in his mouth sesshomoru had wrapped his unusually long tongue around

the shaft before bobbing up and down.

Seshomoru loved the noises inuyasha made as he bobbed up and down he couldn't wait to slip inside him when Inuyasha finally came into

mouth sesshomuro rubbed some of his angels seed on his painfully

hard dick as he pushed inuyashas legs up he got on all fours on top of inyuasha he put one hand next to his puppy's waist and his other infront of his mouth inuyasha got the idea and sucked on them gently hAfter they were slippery and wet sesshomuro asked "are you ready puppy." Before inserting one into inyuasha's tight tunnel.

Inuyasha gasped at the intruding finger sliding in and out of him he looked up at seshomoru oh came down to Ensnare inuyasha in a passionate kiss before adding another into the tight hole. He squirmed at the sudden feeling but as time passed he started to enjoy it inyuasha pushed back against sesshomuro's hand he heard sesshomuro say "mmm so you like that puppy." before pulling out inuyasha cringed at the sudden empty space inside him wishing it for it to be filled again he looked up at sesshomoru with pleading eyes sesshomoru chuckled "don't worry puppy (licks his cheek) the best bit is about to begin." Saying this he gently pulled him up and gently wrapping it around them both encasing them together not to tightly he laid inuyasha on his tail inuyasha wrapped his arms around sesshomoru's neck pulling closer and breathing in his sweet scent he murmured "oh sesshy I love you so much more than words could ever say" pulling back so he could look into sesshomoru's eyes he whispered "im ready." he looked at sesshy with loving trusting eyes. He looked so innocent sesshomoru wanted to ravage him but it was

first time

He soothed "shhh my puppy I'll be gentil." And with that he nudged his

way into the virgins tight channel. Inuyasha felt tears spilling down his cheeks god it hurt so much. It killed sesshomoru to see his innocent

angel puppy

cry so he came down to his face carefully as to not move his member still inside inuyasha he lapped the tears off inuyashas cheeks

who gasped at such a loving caring gesture. Getting used to the intruder at his back door he pushed back onto sesshys waist as to say he was ready feeling this sesshomoru angled him self carefully to hit the sweet

spot inside inuyasha that would have him begging for more he was bang on target.

inuyashas eyes rolled back in there sockets his hair stood on end and his body was tingling from inside his body he moaned for me and sesshomoru started thrusting in and out of inyuasha faster and faster deeper and deeper hitting the sweet spot every time inuyasha kissed sesshomoru deeply with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist sesshomoru was on all fours on top of inuyasha but with hand on inuyashas neck and the rest of that arm supporting inyuasha's back thrusting still in and out sesshomoru Pushed inuyasha's face ontop of his shoulder giving him access to the place in between his shoulder and neck and started to nibble and suck hard on it inuyasha let out a submissive whine and tilted his head giving sesshomoru more access to him he was so close to cumming it was unbelivable he'd neve felt so loved or pleasured he felt sesshomoru's dick tighten inside him i,lllove...you...inu...YASHA said sesshomoru inbetween thrust he came screaming his name inuyasha also came. while still in the heat of his orgasm he bit on inuyasha's neck marking him as his mate. inuyasha feeling the fangs sink into his neck also bit sesshomoru. After about four minutes sesshomoru pulled his dick and fangs out of inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden emptiness inside him in doing so also pulled his fangs out. Then feeling sesshomoru lap at the bite marks he did too the mating mark was complete. Laying Down from exhaustion sesshomoru put his arms round inuyasha and pulled the skinny boy closer whispering softly to inuyasha "you are now mine I will always love you and be here to protect you I love you." nuzzling into sesshomoru's chest he looked up with his huge gold puppy dog eyes "I know I love you so much" and with that they fell asleep snuggled up in each others arms.

ok first story please follow me on twitter and post your suggestions the_catcoller next chapter they tell kagome sparks will flyxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own inuyasha wish I did but don't enjoy xx

As sesshoumaru sat up he found had something on his chest arms around his neck looking down he saw an innocently sleeping inuyasha. He stared at his puppy sleeping so innocently he was like an angel,silver hair splayed out over ,,his naked body puppy ears twitched slightly letting out a sigh he snuggled into sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru didn't want to wake his sleeping puppy so he rearranged his tail to make a place for inuyasha. Placing him in it gently he grabbed his near by clothes and slipped them on then without waking inuyasha he picked him up and gently put his fire rat robes on.

Murmuring in his sleep inuyasha said " hmmm...sesshy...hmmm"

Sesshoumaru gently soothed "shhhh puppy were almost there."

Before kissing him gently on the fore head

At the village

Kagome huffed at miroku "why isn't he here he's been gone for a whole night when that basterd gets here I'm gonna sit him to they other side of the world." miroku was wondering how long she would have a rage for why did she always take it out on him and why only inuyasha when Sanyo left for a week and didn't come back the bitch couldnt have given a fuck.

Just then Sango burst into the hit saying "ummmm, guys you might want to see this it's inuyasha and sesshoumaru...but...um...not exactly how your used to seeing them." kagome burst through the entrance when she stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped her mind popped,inuyasha was being cradled in sesshoumaru's arms while nuzzling into his chest.

Kagome was still frozen when miroku and Sango came out shippo came running up to the scene with kirara who had been playing in the river together they then saw inuyasha and collapsed in a pile together staring up with wide eyes .

Kagome stuttered " inu...inu...inu...INUYASHASITSITSITSITSITSITSI TSITSITSITSIT."

Inuyasha was wrenched from sesshoumaru's arms and drove to the ground from the multiple sits. Sesshoumaru saw red as his mate was forced to the ground by the miko he went for the miko lifting her up by her neck growling he asked "any last words" as sesshoumaru was mid way through a death blow when inuyasha grabbed his arm sesshoumaru not realising hit him hard right in the face after realising sesshoumaru just hit him he whimpered this caught

sesshoumaru's attention he realised the miko from his grasp and he started towards inuyasha he stuttered " inuyasha...I'm...I'm." Before he could finish Inuyasha ran off crying he wanted to go far away where sesshoumaru would never find him. It want to long after he bumped into kouga he hadn't caught his scent he was to distraught at the thought of sesshoumaru hitting him. Koga had caught inuyasha's scent and tried to find him But then realising he was on his own he thought he'd have a fight with kagome but sensing the hanyous distress he went to find him instead of kagome. When inuyasha bumped into koga,koga Grabbed each of his wrists to a tree inuyasha was sobbing his heart out screaming let me go go away and other things along those line suddenly inyuasha felt warm soft lips against his he stopped crying and looked at koga who pulled back grinning asked "good you stopped crying now what's upset the mutt" he released his wrists and sat on the grass beckoning inuyasha to join him. Inuyasha then told him he and sesshoumaru becam mates then when he tried to stop him from hurting kagome he was it hard. Koga nodded seeing bruises all over inuyasha's face he stroked his back comfortingly to have inuyasha snuggle up next to him koga let out a sigh and fell asleep with inuyasha's head on his chest. As they fell asleep neither of them noticed the gold eyes watching them he arrived just as oga kissed inuyasha wanting to see what would happen from there he was devasted when inuyasha told koga when he hit him then pained look in his eyes made him want to kill himself those eyes...those eyes usually like the sun that could brighten up any ones clouded day were now like a dears before the hunter struck the final blow to end its life destroyed innocence betrayed innocence. Pain. He had no idea what to do suddenly inyuasha rolled over in his sleep sesshoumaru walked over and crouched next to him inyuasha murmured "oh sesshy...how...why...I...loved you." after that inuyasha started to silently sob in his sleep pulling his knees up to his chin.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any longer he settled himself next to inuyasha and picked him up to cradle him. Inuyasha snuggled up to the warmth of his chest not realising it was sesshoumaru's chest,not long after sesshoumaru fell asleep. When koga woke up he sat up and rubbed his eyes when suddenly and hand shot out to his mouth when he looked to where the hnd had come from

He was not expecting what he saw sesshoumaru with his legs crossed had his tail bundled up in his lap with inuyasha nuzzling up to his chest while a protective arm was wrapped around him removing his hand from koga's mouth he put it to his lips koga whispered "how could you". Sesshoumaru replied "I didn't mean to I thought it was that demon slayer Sango trying to stop me,I don't know what I am to do now." Love him "huh" sesshoumaru looked up startled "what." Koga looked up at him his deep blue eyes blazed with passion for the well being of his friend koga looked up at him steadily and replied "love inuyasha and never let him go he needs you when he told me yesterday I could tell he still loved you say your sorry love him cherish him never let him go." "I never will I love him more than life itself I am dying inside knowing I harmed him he is my only and everything in my thoughts when I'm awake and in my dreams when I sleep,I would rather die than be with out him I...I...love him more than words could ever say.

"I love you too" inuyasha said as he rolled onto his back in sesshoumaru's lap smiling he put his arms round sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him deeply then pulling back and laughing at sesshoumaru's eyes In shock "I forgive you I love you too much" giving sesshoumaru an innocent playful look,sesshoumaru chuckled pulling him closer and kissing him even deeper while playing with inuyasha's grateful ears.


End file.
